Threats to the Throne
by duly-quoted
Summary: In a few months, Lily Evans would cease to exist. Lily Amelia Evans Reinaldi, Queen of Gryffindor would come to power by the end of the year. That is, unless Lord James Potter has anything to do about it. Princess Diaries (2) AU.
1. The Royal Birthday

So I haven't been able to get a Jily/Princess Diaries (2) crossover out of my head, and I have lots of procrastinating to do right now, so enjoy my sloppy, unedited story of a Princess and the threat to her throne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Princess Diaries, or even most of the spoke dialogue. This is purely for my own entertainment.

Lily arrived just a few minutes late to her 21st Birthday.

Her grandmother had warned her that the room would be filled with critics, as nobility from across europe and around the world would not be as lenient to wait for Gryffindor's princess as the citizens of her country often were. And yet, did this warning prevent Lily from spending just a few moments too long staring at herself in the mirror, still adjusting to the image of herself in a tiara. Surely, over the last seven years she had worn the jewels and felt their presence (they were, in fact, very heavy), but this was now her home.

No longer would she study at Columbia, rarely would she visit the San Francisco firehouse she had holed up in as a teenager. In a few months, Lily Evans would cease to exist. Lily Amelia Evans Reinaldi, Queen of Gryffindor would come to power by the end of the year. She shivered, terrified at the thought.

How could this country place its future in the hands of a twenty-one-year-old? She was barely an adult! She couldn't even arrive on time to her own birthday party!

These thoughts stood at the forefront of her mind as her name was announced through the heavy oak doors. She took a steadying breath as they swung open and the glittering ballroom was revealed.

The band struck up a tune as her grandmother led the crowd in a toast. Lily allowed herself one moment of awe before smiling down brilliantly at her well-wishers.

She descended the staircase carefully, keenly aware of the height of her heels and the width of her gown. As she reached the bottom without fault and let out a relieved breath, Mary hit her side, earpiece and clipboard glued to her person.

"Remember, dear, you'll have to dance with every available bachelor who asks. Tradition, and all that." The brunette murmured, careful of their surroundings.

Lily sighed, already noticing the predatory eyes of the men around her. Several already had outstretched their hands, ready to pull her to the floor moment she glanced their way. To Mary, Lily gave a subtle nod.

The duo arrived at the Queen's side, and Minerva gave her granddaughter a sidelong glance that clearly communicated Lily's tardiness had not gone unnoticed.

In true royal fashion, neither the princess nor the queen communicated their displeasure verbally. Instead, they spent the better part of an hour greeting their guests, listening to the visitors tell story after story, first impressions flying by at a moment's glance. Lily silently thanked God for Mary as the women whispered names in her left ear of the people she should already know.

When the receiving line had stalled out, Lily finally gave way to her first dance, which was with a lovely Greek fellow who spoke not a word of English. Soon followed three more men, each of whom seemed more interested with counting their steps than participating in conversation.

Lily had rather hoped she'd be able to practice her people skills while doing her duties this evening, but if this was any indication of her partners for the evening, it appeared she would need some extra practice.

As the band took a break, Lily snuck her way over to the table that held her cake, layers towering high. If she snuck just the right way along the back side of the second tier with a fork, Lily was sure no one would notice some missing frosting. It had been hours now since she'd eaten, and the spread all looked so delectable. And it was her party, after all. She nearly moaned as the cake hit her lips.

"I saw that." Lily jumped at the voice, and the tap on her shoulder.

Expecting to stammer her way through an apology, she turned around to find none other than Marlene McKinnon. Both girls gave a tiny squeal in greeting. Lily hadn't seen Marlene since the girl's birthday last fall, and quick letters hadn't been enough stay up-to-date.

Marlene had always grounded Lily, showing her that life as a royal was not always duty and poise. If Lily's 18th birthday had been any indication, Marlene had something special planned for the Gryffindor Princess' near future. Marlene gave her a mischievous smile. "Let's sneak to the kitchens and snag you some real food."

They happily discussed their lives- Marlene's recent tryst in Monaco, Lily's graduation and move to Gryffindor, as they wove their way across the room. Lily was so involved in a story about Marlene's _favorite_ new bartender in Ibiza that she was unaware of the rather tall man she promptly walked into, smashing her heel onto his foot in the process.

The man winced, a hand flying to his jet black hair as he tried to settle himself without swearing. Lily's hand flew to her mouth, apologies spilling from her lips.

"That's alright, your highness, the fault was entirely my own," his voice was still strained he gave a bow, and as he straightened Lily took stock of him.

His hair was a mass of black, sticking out in all directions as if he hadn't even tried to tame it. His eyes were hidden behind thin-rimmed glasses, but they swirled a mix of brown and green, leaving a beautiful hazel staring back at her. His face was angular, a nose just bordering on large. His lips were curved in a wide smile, teeth shining brilliantly back at her. Marlene poked Lily hard in the back, spurring her on.

"Are you sure you don't want to exchange licenses or proof of insurance?" She joked, hoping he would understand the quip. So many of the nobles she met would take offence, or stare blankly at her, never having driven a day in their lives.

"No, no," his smile twitched, crooking to one side, "These shoes were a little large anyway, the swelling should help them fit."

Lily laughed, glad to be free of the formality which guided so many of her conversations these days. He tipped his head to her, and she caught a whiff of his scent as he passed. Her nose picked up on pears and soap, and she found it more pleasant than she expected.

"Nevermind the kitchens, I'll take a bite of him for dinner." Marlene whispered in her ear. Lily flushed and shook her head ruefully at her friend.

As the night progressed, Lily was sure her dance partners were getting more and more ridiculous. More than once she'd had to dodge flailing arms and feet, or bend back in odd positions as the men dipped her. She was exhausted, but one look at her grandmother told her this was a time to be strong.

Her current partner was holding her arm high above her head, urging her with his free hand to spin. She ducked under, attempting a small spin which he took as prompting to continue to spin her vigorously.

When she was so dizzy she couldn't see, she felt him release her hand and another pair of arms position themselves around her. He moved her in slow circles, allowing her dizziness to fade. It was only then that Lily realized her savior was the man from before, with the same black hair and hazel eyes.

"Your timing is impeccable, thank you." She breathed, and they moved easily across the floor now.

"You're welcome, your highness," He said. The words were all propriety but the curve of his mouth betrayed his amusement. Somehow it was all too formal, the two of them dancing and him referring to her by her title.

"Lily," she blurted, feeling very much like she was sixteen again, "I like to be called Lily." He hummed in agreement, and Lily was disappointed he hadn't repeated her name to her. She wanted to hear it in his voice.

"And you are?" She prompted again, frustrated that she didn't know his name, and that he hadn't given it to her.

She caught his eye and something flashed there for a moment before disappearing. "James," he said, "just James." He sent her into a gentle dip, and the momentary weightlessness distracted her. When he lifted her back to a standing position, they weren't dancing as closely anymore.

"Well, just James, I'm very glad to see my clumsiness hasn't affected your dancing," she attempted, hoping to lighten the suddenly more serious mood.

"You can step on my foot anytime, Lily," his voice was barely above a whisper, and it sent a pleasant tingle down her spine. Lily turned to look as James readjusted his grip on her hand, and when she turned back to him his face was closer than ever before. She could feel his breath on her nose. His eyes seemed so large, so full of… something.

Before she could figure it out, there was a tap on her shoulder (well, really moreso her arm, as the source of the tapping was really rather short).

"It is Prince Jacques' turn," the small, precocious person announced. James stepped away with a clipped bow, the moment broken. He did not meet her eye as he walked away, leaving her in the arms of an ostentatious twelve year old.

Several dances later, Lily was exhausted. She had not seen James since their dance, though her eyes had scanned the room for him more than once as she was introduced to members of Parliament (nearly all 29 of them). Just as she was finished meeting Lord Fenwick, she walked back towards Marlene, who sat with two other princesses undoubtedly judging the room.

As she turned back for one last glance, hoping to catch James' telltale black mop among the crowd of dignitaries, a server's tray knocked the tiara clean off her head. She gasped and reached out for it, only to find it had been caught by a man standing just to her right.

The server tripped over himself apologizing, but she calmed him. This was not the first time she had almost send a crown to its doom, nor would it be the last.

She turned to the man who was still holding her tiara delicately in his hands. He was looking at her curiously, and with a shade of condescension he gingerly placed the crown back on her head. "You should be more careful, your royal highness. Someone might try to take that away from you." His tone was light, but the words felt heavy.

Lily knew that not everyone in Gryffindor was pleased with a young American princess taking over the throne.

"Well, I certainly hope not, but thank you so much for all your help." She smiled benignly at the man, who but for his haughty demeanor would really be rather attractive, with long black hair and steel grey eyes.

He seemed to be built for nobility, from his commanding posture to the way his tuxedo fell perfectly across his body. Perhaps if he had been more genuinely kind, or if she had not already found someone to be enamoured with that evening, she would have favored him more.

Instead she turned around to see Dorcas motioning her over to another crowd of people, a clear sign that Lily's grandmother was not yet satisfied with her interactions for the evening.


	2. Parliamentary Procedure

"Good morning, and welcome back to the Scoop with Skeeter," the woman on the TV crooned, "today's topic is Gryffindor's new royal, Princess Lily. Last night's birthday festivities-"

Lily turned suddenly as she heard a night cough behind her.

"Oh! Hi," she greeted the two maids who stood behind the couch where she sat, "I'm so sorry, I thought I was alone." She stood to greet them properly.

"No, miss. I'm Hannah," said one as she curtsied, followed quickly by the other, "And I'm Holly, miss, at your service."

Feeling uncomfortable, Lily quickly introduced herself. "I'm Lily, and please, you don't need to curtsy like that."

Unfortunately, this led to the maids curtsying in a variety of ways repeatedly, only increasing her discomfort as Lily attempted to explain that she hadn't wanted them to curtsy at _all._

She sent Mary a panicked look as the brunette entered the room. Mary smiled pleasantly as she announced, "The queen bids you good morning, Princess. She's in session with Parliament."

Lily nodded, still awkwardly trying to motion for Hannah and Holly to stop. "I see you've met your ladies' maids," Mary said as she tried to hold back a grin.

Though she was almost always professional, Lily and Mary had an easy report, and one could typically tell what was on the other's mind. This made each of their jobs easier, as Lily often received nonverbal cues for when the queen was less than pleased with her, and Mary noticed when it was time to pull Lily away from a poor situation. Taking pity on the princess, Mary commanded the maids to stop bowing and sent them back to their chores.

Seeing that Lily was now relaxed and paying attention, she continued. "Your majesty will meet you in one hour at the throne room." Lily nodded, reaching to grab some tea from the pot the maids had supposedly brought in before announcing their presence.

"I'm sorry your suite isn't ready yet, but you are welcome to stay here in her majesty's rooms for the rest of the morning."

While they were certainly comfortable, Lily had no plans to sit around for an hour. "Hey, do you mind if I explore the palace a bit instead?" She asked.

"Of course!" Mary granted, moving to attend to the poodle which was circling Lily's feet, sniffing intently. "Well, you've met Maurice, I see," she said, pulling the dog out of the room, "Let's get you some breakfast, Mo." As she made her final exit, Mary reminded Lily of her desired presence in the throne room, one hour.

With that, Lily set off to get dressed, hoping to wander the palace for a while before meeting Queen Minerva.

"You should have seen her, Sirius," James said, draped inelegantly across the couch.

"I did see her, James," Sirius quipped, sitting in a high-backed chair, drinking tea, "and I was rather unimpressed."

At this, James turning to stare at his companion. "Unimpressed? How so?"

"Forgive me if it takes more than red hair and a pretty smile to impress me, cousin. She tripped over herself all night, not to mention stepping on _your_ foot," He gave James a pointed look, "She seemed to barely participate in conversations, and her conduct with the other members of Parliament was polite at best. How could she ever lead this country better than you?"

James sighed, shifting into a seated position on the couch. "I'm not saying she should be on the throne, Sirius. Just that I liked her, is all," he said, placing his arms across his chest, "I thought she was charming."

"You'd think a cardboard box was charming if it laughed at your jokes." Sirius teased.

"Look, I know that what we're doing is for the good of Gryffindor. But is there any way we can take the throne without completely embarrassing her first?"

Sirius smiled sympathetically. "No."

ooo

Lily had explored much of the second floor of the palace, just wandering through the splendid rooms. She wanted to acclimate herself as soon as possible, seeing as she would have to host guests in the coming months and she would rather not direct someone to a closet, thinking it was a guest room.

As she rounded another corner, Lily noticed a staircase hidden back in a crevice, easily mistaken for a dip in the wall. She cautiously climbed the steps, leading her back to a dark room painted in a glittering gold. The only light entered through a beautiful stained glass window, and there were mosaics embedded in the walls. It looked like it had been a small sanctuary at one point, perhaps for royals to pray in private. It was beautiful, and Lily silently catalogued it's location for when she wanted some solitude.

She reached out to examine one of the statues beneath the window. As she touched the head, it knocked back slightly, opening the wall behind her. Lily loved secrets, and she ventured into the darker space behind the hidden doorway. It led to a raw part of the castle, perhaps used as an escape route?

She could hear distant voices, and she tiptoed towards them, finding they drifted from a vent in the wall just below eye level. She lifted the flap and found herself peering into the session of parliament. _How perfect_ , she thought. She could sit here undisturbed and learn how the politics of Gryffindor truly worked, with no one putting on airs for the princess.

The room was smaller than she imagined, perhaps because she was used to watching America's Congress at work, and there were rather more members of congress than the twenty nine men of this parliament. They were all listening intently to one man speak as he paced the floor.

Lily recognized him as the man who had saved her crown the night before. He was at least ten years younger than any of the other men in the room, and judging by her grandmother's face, he was saying something rather scandalous.

"As of the 27th of March last year, on the occasion of his 21st birthday, another Gryffindor of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne."

" _What?_ " She whispered violently, before clamping her mouth shut. Who knew how much trouble she could get in for spying on Parliament.

"My cousin, Lord Potter."

Potter? She couldn't recall meeting anyone named Potter, not last night or at any other Gryffindor function she'd attended. Surely, if he was vying for the throne he would have made appearances?

Queen Minerva stood, her seat on a platform above where the man was standing. "I _beg_ your pardon." Her voice had all the command of her authority, and Lily added a mental note to practice sounding more like her grandmother.

"My cousin's mother, was my mother's sister," he announced to the room before turning back to the Queen, an insubordinate smile on his face, "And therefore, your majesty, I am pleased to say that my cousin is ready to take his place as Gryffindor's rightful king."

There was murmuring throughout the room, and Lily saw Minerva's eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"Shut _up_."

At that, Lily suppressed a laugh despite everything. Minerva McGonagall Reinaldi was always prim, polite and diplomatic, and Lily found it impossibly entertaining when her influence befell her grandmother.

The man in the center, Potter's cousin, looked taken aback, if not impressed at the incivility. "I beg your pardon?" he said, as the other members of Parliament gasped.

"I mean, er-" The queen began, as the Prime Minister stepped in to explain that, in this case, 'shut up' meant she was struck by the question. Other members (who had met Lily and already experienced this explanation) sent in their two cents as well, comparing it to 'Oh my,' 'Ghee Whiz,' and 'Wow.'

After the room had quieted again, one man piped up "Isn't Princess Lily first in line to ascend the throne?"

 _A very good question,_ Lily agreed.

Another man responded, "Not… yet. Gryffindor law states that a princess must marry before she can take the throne…" His explanation drifted off as he looked to the Queen, who seemed positively put off by the response.

"We have _never_ enforced that law." Minerva stated, "A man doesn't have to marry to be _King_. I mean, this is preposterous. It's the twenty first century, for heaven's sake. My granddaughter should be given the same rights as any man."

Lily lifted her arms and whooped in agreement. Everyone in the room searched for the source of the unexpected noise, and Lily held her breath. Seconds passed as everyone turned back to her grandmother, and Lily could swear she say the Queen glance in her direction.

One of the oldest men in the room stood with much effort. "Gryffindor should have no queen, lest she be bound in matrimony."

"Lord Palimore-" the Queen began, only to be interrupted.

"That is the law in Gryffindor for the last three hundred years. Princess Lily is not qualified to rule because she is unmarried," He gave a short bow of his head, "Forgive me, your majesty, but not all of us are sure that the Princess is the most suitable choice to govern our great nation."

A chorus of dissent and agreement began at the incendiary comment, and Lily glanced over to Potter's cousin, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please!" The Prime Minister cried, "I suggest this honored body allow Princess Lily… six months, during which time she must marry, or she forfeits the throne to young Lord Potter."

"I object most strongly," Potter's cousin interjected, leading to members of Parliament calling out varying times and dates by which Lily must be wed.

Lord Palimore silenced them all, "Thirty days."

With that, Lily slapped the vent shut.

ooo

"How could they expect me to fall in love in 30 days?" Lily stood before her grandmother in the throne room, pacing angrily.

"It's like it's a big trick, to get me to have an arranged marriage or j-" she stopped and looked at the Queen, who was holding her hands beneath her chin with a worried look on her face. Lily deflated.

"No, that's- that's it, there's no 'or,' I- just- an arranged marriage is my only choice," Her shock seemed to seep through her whole body. The anger built again.

"What kind of person agrees to an arranged marriage?" The end of her question was stilted as she noticed her grandmother staring at a portrait on the wall. Recognition slapped Lily. Of course.

"Erm, well, you agreed to an arranged marriage, didn't you?" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yes, I did," Minerva began, walking up to the portrait, a misty look in her eye, "and it turned out quite splendidly. He was my best friend, and we grew very fond of each other."

"Sure, Grandma, but I dream of _love,_ not fondness." Lily's voice was softer now, less harried. She was realizing that this would have to be her fate. Since starting Princess lessons at sixteen, Lily had always wanted to be like her grandmother- poised, elegant, regal. She wanted to command a room, excell at diplomacy, rule a country with a wave of her hand.

"But you don't have to do this, Lily. You don't have to become queen." Her grandmother reminded her for what was the first time in a long time. Ever since Lily had made her speech, soaking wet and completely unprepared, nearly seven years ago now, it had all seemed full speed ahead.

She had always assumed she would rule Gryffindor. There was no one else (the Baron and Baroness did not count- Good Lord, could you imagine), and Lily had come to hold herself to that standard.

She leaned against a column, thinking for a moment. No, she was not bound to be Queen. She could abdicate, let Lord Potter take her place. But then what would become of her? She had gone to school for this, studied policy and politics, and grown to love Gryffindor as her own. Could she really watch someone else guide the nation she'd sworn to protect? The answer was clear, but still-

"This is so unfair," she whispered, a tear falling from one eye. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve and looked at the portrait of her late father. His words echoed in her head.

 _Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear._

Taking a deep breath, she looked again at the Queen.

"There are 550 years of Reinaldi's on these walls, and I will be up there next to my father. I want my chance to make a difference as a ruler."

She stood before her grandmother, who wore a knowing smile.

"Spoken like a true queen."

ooo

"It's all set up, James. It should be you, you know. A true born Gryffindor. You should be our king."

"I know, Sirius. You only mention it every day," James threw another dart at the board, missing the bullseye by two inches.

"Well, you know, you seem less and less interested as of late, which is really not what I'd like to see from my future king," Sirius threw his dart, landing just millimeters from the center.

"Well, it was easier to plot against the princess when I hadn't met her." James sighed, throwing the dart behind him as he turned away. It bounced off the edge of the board and fell harmlessly to the floor.

"You mean it was easier when you weren't attracted to her," Sirius raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"Fine, yes. It was easier when I didn't know what she looked like, or how she danced, or how she joked- happy now?"

"I won't be happy until your coronation day, cousin. I don't trust this American girl to keep Gryffindor's true interests at heart. We don't need someone who can play princess. We need someone who can _rule._ "

"So, they've given her thirty days to get married."

"Thirty days, and I suspect our fairytale princess is rather displeased at the prospect. So it shouldn't be too hard, but maybe remind her of how nice _romance_ can be while you're there," Sirius suggested, moving to pull the darts off the board, but not before moving his, which was just off, directly to the center with a satisfying _thump_.

"Sirius…" James warned.

"What? It's not like you don't want to, anyway," He winked.

ooo

"Lord Potter will be arriving shortly, Mrs. Bones, with his _charming_ cousin." Queen Minerva declared, dripping with sarcasm. Robert Bode, head of security, flashed about the room speaking with different guards and agents. He strode over to the queen's desk and placed a hand on the edge of her papers.

"Your majesty," he started, "I know Peter is the Prime Minister's nephew and is interning for the summer because he wants to learn about security, but he never leaves my side," He leaned in closer, "He sticks to me like velcro, madam."

The queen released a small, entertained smile, "He won't last very long. He returns to school in the Autumn."

"Please." Bode begged.

"It will be fine, Robert." Her eyes danced, and Bode bent to her will.

"Now," she said, standing and moving towards the front hall, "The viscount is not staying, just his cousin. Robert, please protect him and keep an eye on him at all times." Her tone suggested that the latter sentiment was more important than the former. Neither the queen nor her head of security trusted this boy.

"Of course," Bode nodded to his charge, "Peter will help as well."

Lily twirled into the room, wearing a light blue trenchcoat with a matching dress beneath it. She held a pair of simple pearl earrings in her hand and moved to the mirror to attach them.

"Is this alright to welcome the viscount and his cousin?" She asked, flipping back the collar on her coat.

"Very appropriate- and pretty," the Queen added.

Lily continued to start in the mirror, fidgeting with her hair and dress, adjusting and readjusting nervously. "Ugh, I can't believe parliament invited the guy who's trying to steal the throne to stay with us at the palace," she complained.

"Oh, Parliament didn't invite him- I did." Her grandmother replied.

"I offered to have him hung by his toes in our courtyard," Bode supplied, and Lily felt a rush of affection for the man.

"Yeah, what about Bode's suggestion?" Lily pleaded, desperate not to let a stranger intrude on what was not yet permanently her home.

"No," said the Queen, sitting delicately onto one of the chairs, "If there's any mischief going on, I'd prefer it be right under my nose."

"The limo has arrived," announced Mrs. Bones, as she opened the doors and stepped out to usher in their guests.

Lily rocked on her heels, "I just so don't want to be nice to this guy, you know? I mean, he's rude, arrogant, self-centered-"

"Oh, come now Lily, have you even met him?" Her grandmother chided.

"I- uh, no," She released her shoulders, hoping the action would relieve her frustration. It didn't. "Yeah well, he probably is, Grandma. I mean, now all of the sudden, out of nowhere, he wants to be the king of Gryffindor? What even is that?"

"Oh hush. Whatever he is, we will be charm itself. We will present ourselves with grace and poise." Her grandmother's words suddenly called Lily's attention to her rather ungraceful stance, as she leaned against a column, on hand on her hip and the other over her head, shaking strands of her hair. She quickly straightened as the guard at the door banged his staff.

"Announcing Viscount Black and Lord Potter." Bode and Peter both stood, adjusting their suits, as the doors swung open.

Black was the first to enter the room, all swagger and smug superiority in his fitted gray suit and wing tips. His hair jostled as he greeted the Queen, placing a kiss to her hand. Lily was so distracted by her distaste of the man she momentarily forgot to notice her true adversary.

When she did, her mouth dropped.

That bastard.


	3. Meet Your Match

James walked behind Sirius through the palace doors. He had crossed this threshold several times in his life, but never with the intention of staying more more than an evening. Thirty days, he told himself. He only needed to pretend for thirty days and then the Princess and he would likely never meet again.

There was a large lump in his throat. He nervously ruffled his hair and adjusted his tie as he turned to face his fate.

Sirius was greeting the Queen with, all charm and schmooze. Judging by her carefully constructed smile, the royal was none too pleased to see him.

The Princess had yet to notice him, as she was busy giving Sirius a look of undisguised disdain, and James took her ignorance as a chance to drink her in. She was in powder blue, her red hair down and straight. It was a striking different from the curly updo he had experienced the last time he saw her. Both suited her well. Her green eyes, while currently squinting suspiciously at his cousin, were still a bright as he remembered. A splay of freckles danced across her cheeks.

"M'am, may I introduce my cousin, Lord James Potter." Lily's head snapped to attention, and her eyes widened for a moment before narrowing tightly. Queen Minerva held out her hand, and James bent forward to kiss it just as Lily let out a shocked scoff.

"James," she ventured, seething.

"We are delighted to make your acquaintance," said the queen as he released her hand.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," he countered, attempting to ignore the deadly look Lily was shooting in his direction, "And thank you so much for inviting me to stay at the palace."

The queen smiled gracefully and turned to her granddaughter, who had become a petulant child in the last moment, turning away from the group snottily.

"And may I present my granddaughter, Lily." The princess refused to acknowledge his presence, still staring pointedly in the opposite direction.

He smiled in spite of himself at her insolence, and bowed deeply. "Your highness."

She did not move.

"...Lily, would you care to welcome our guest?" The Queen prompted, smiling but firm.

Lily turned her head slowly, drawing a smile that bared her teeth unfavorably. James gulped.

"Lord… James." She chuckled hollowly, stepping closer to him. Placing her hand in his outstretched palm. She sighed, causing James to relax just before she lifted her foot and stomped her heel down on his toes. He bent over, using all of his focus not to curse in front of the Queen.

Everyone else in the room stared, dumbfounded, at the turn of events.

He turned his grimace into a smile and motioned towards the Princess' retreating figure. "She always does that," he laughed, wincing slightly when his injured foot hit the ground.

The Queen stood at a loss for words. She fumbled for a moment, looking for the diplomatic answer before announcing she would personally gather some ice for his foot. The housekeeper who had greeted them outside allowed James to lean on her as she led him to the sitting room.

Sirius shot him a knowing grin as he passed, at which James rolled his eyes. Bode walked to the viscount and leaned in. "An accident, I'd imagine," he quipped. The dark-haired man gathered his composure. "Of course," he replied as he moved to join his cousin, "She's training to be a flamenco dancer."

Lily was beyond distraught. That bastard, her mind kept repeating. How could the man who had danced with her, saved her from her disastrous partners and flirted with her be the same man intent on stealing her crown?

She shoveled another scoop of Vanilla Bean into her mouth, the cold doing nothing to help her rising rage. And she had flirted, for christ's sake. She had fantasized. The audacity of it all. And to be living with him, on top of everything. There was no escaping the man.

She heard footsteps nearing the kitchens, and by the click of her grandmother's heels knew she was in for it. The Queen entered the kitchen without greeting.

"Would you care to explain what was going on out there?" She demanded, pointing up to the main foyer.

Another level of shame rose within Lily. "I'm sorry," she remarked genuinely, placing the spoon back into the ice cream, "I, uh, have met Lord James, actually. Yeah, at the ball- didn't know who he was, so we danced, and… I flirted."

She waved the spoon around nonsensically before placing it in her mouth, hoping the sugary dessert would quell her embarrassment. When it didn't, she placed her head in her hands. "I just feel so… stupid right now."

"I see. Well, as your Queen I absolutely cannot condone it," Minerva began taking a seat beside her, looking much less angry than previously.

"But as a Grandma I say, right on." The two smiled at each other, "Now. If you'll come with me, I have something to show you."

Lily rose, still holding her ice cream. The Queen reminded her of that fact, and she placed it on the counter, disappointed.

"Thank you culinary people!" The Queen called as she exited the room. Lily mouthed a quick "I'll be back," before following her grandmother upstairs.

"The renovations for your suite are finally finished. They should have been ready for you when you arrived, but we hired Rupert's cousin to do the bathroom. It's a good lesson, dear. Nepotism belongs in the arts, not in plumbing." Minerva finished just as the guards opened the double doors, revealing the most splendid room she had ever seen.

"Are you serious?" Lily cried, drifting her hands over the walls and tabletops as the Queen smiled and nodded. There were plush couches and soft carpeting, and a cream-coloured wallpaper. Windows allowed light to stream through, and tasteful artwork adorned the walls.

"Oh, Grandma," she sighed, "This is very nice." She landed on a couch artfully, crossing her legs and leaning back.

"Very good," the Queen laughed, just as Lily noticed the very large bed adorned with multitudes of pillows, and meandered over before launching herself into the pile of softness. She laughed gleefully, announcing "This is so cool!"

"There's more," her grandmother motioned to a remote beside her bed. Pressing a button, Lily saw a pair of sliding doors open. Inside, the lights came on and revealed a closet larger than her entire dorm room at Columbia- and she'd slept in a triple. The Queen chuckled leading her charge inside and showing her which buttons to press to open up which drawers or shelves.

"I have my own mall," Lily said dreamily.

"Now press combination six-five-six," Lily did as she was told, and in the corner of the room, a series of drawers opened. She walked over to them, gasping as she saw row after row of earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and rings, each adorned with any number of jewels or precious metals. Lily leaned in to graze her fingers over a drawer, and the shelves level with her head opened to reveal three glittering tiaras, each more beautiful than the last.

"I had a selection of the crown jewels brought out for you. They are yours to borrow, with great discretion, at the appropriate times." Eyes still scanning over the mass of priceless finery, Lily could only nod. "Now, for the best surprise of all," the Queen pulled Lily over to a set of doors and opened them to reveal…

Some dresses? She turned back to look at her grandmother. "Wow, they're gorgeous, Grandma, but kind of a let down after the jewels I'm not gonna lie" She laughed, and then screamed as a pair of hands tickled her waist. She whirled back around and came face to face with Alice Fenton.

They stared at each other for a moment, and promptly broke out screaming, hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"You're here!" Lily cried, still taking in the sight of her childhood best friend. "You're in Gryffindor!" Alice nodded, smiling brightly. "You're in my closet!"

"Yeah," the shorter girl responded, and Lily hugged her all over again. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Well," said the Queen, removing her hands from her ears, "I think this is as good a moment as any to bow out. I think I'll let you two ladies catch up with each other." She pressed a button and slipped away as drawers closed themselves.

"Oh, by the way," said Lily, as casually as she could, "I'm getting married."

Alice's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs. "To who?"

"I don't know."

That evening, Queen Minerva, Mary, Lily, Alice and poor Bode found themselves sitting in the palace's screening room, holding popcorn and looking through potential husbands. Mary clicked through the presentation.

"Baron Johann Klimt," she announced as a man with a red mustache appeared on the screen.

"Not appropriate, he's a compulsive gambler." The Queen dismissed with a wave as Mary loaded the next image.

"I accept, I absolutely accept," Lily declared as Prince William appeared on screen.

"He's not eligible because he's in line for his own crown," said Mary mournfully, handing out another round of popcorn.

"If he's not eligible, why is he included in these pictures?" asked Bode.

"I just love to look at him," Mary sighed, and Alice moaned in agreement, a mouth full of popcorn.

The next slide showed an attractive brunette, holding a cricket bat and smiling jovially.

"Antoine Soussain of Paris- no title, but good family."

"What about the title of husband?" suggested Alice.

"Yeah, he's cute," agreed Lily.

"Yes, his boyfriend thinks he's handsome also," Bode remarked with a knowing smile.

"Right on!" Chorused the girls, Lily and Alice pumping fists in the air.

"No matter, put him on all the invitation lists- he's a divine dancer. Next" bade the Queen.

As the images pulled up, the women quickly passed judgement.

Too old.

Too young.

Arrested too many times.

Minerva sat up in frustration. "We need someone titled, someone who can help you run a country without ego getting in the way. Someone attractive, smart, but not arrogant. Someone with compassion-"

"Someone like him?" Lily interrupted, pointing at the screen. The man had sandy brown hair and a dimple in his left cheek. He wore a pilot's uniform, and his info mentioned an interest in photography. An englishman, too, so there would be no language barrier.

"Good choice, Lily, I wonder I didn't think of him before. The duke of Kenilworth!" the Queen rejoiced.

"Well, he looks… decent." Lily hoped her voice didn't betray her lack of interest. Truthfully, there had been another image in her head as her grandmother spoke. But she would allow no one, not even herself, to suggest that man.

"Sir Remus Lupin, prepare to meet your match."


End file.
